Tongue Tied
by AudenPaige0.o
Summary: **One-shot. This is just random Rose ramblings, mostly inside her head. Read And Review guys!  for more writings  shameless plugging *cough cough* visit  gramlifelove . blogspot . com   i repeat   gramlifelove . blogspot . com


**hi everyone! this is my first try on a one-shot! But not on HP. Please read and review this story and check out my other stories too:))**

**In connection, for my outside fanfic writings.. check out**

**.com .com .com .com .com**

**please please...do those things..**

**read, review, check out more..and visit,**

**.com .com .com .com .com**

**you won't regret it...swear**

**love,**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

><p>You'd think that being Hermione Weasley's daughter would help me in my coherency skills…Well it does.<p>

I'm in the top of the class, preceding me is this boy I barely talk to. I am practically related to have the people in the castle and good friends with the other half…almost. My professors approve of my sharp brain and tongue in class. My cousins find me when they need advice and I feel like my parents' pride and joy. No problem with any of those. Nope..seriously.

Well there is this situation, multiple ones. That usually include this boy, note the 'this boy' again. Well we're not really enemies nor rivals-WE BARELY TALK. Well we sometimes chat with passing school stuff like "Studied well?", "Yep, thanks. You?", "Uhu." End of story.

But there we're instances when

Him: How was your weekend?

Me: Uhmm..it wa-was…err…(grasshopper)..interesting.

He then looks at me strangely, like I disappointed him somehow, then nods and turns away. Then I sigh in relief, or more likely, in stupidity. I mean, there is no concrete reason as to why I should stutter in front of this guy right? Wrong.

Well this, as all cliché story goes, is probably the most unconventional one yet. Unconventional in the sense that he was never what anyone expected from him.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Anyone would look down at that name with disgust and anger, but not anyone who knows him personally in Hogwarts.

He's the guy who keeps mostly to himself, who shies away from the infamy of his family. Even though he won't admit it, he strives hard to prove everyone wrong, of what was expected from him because of the mistakes his family made. He excels in the academics and tries his best to beat everyone, he has yet to beat me though in that category. He plays chaser in quidditch, a valuable player in their house, even though their captain won't admit it.

Though you could easily spot him in the crowd with his messy platinum blonde hair, he has this aura that clearly says that he just wants to blend in. With his piercing grey eyes and lips that sometimes unconsciously smirks at random times, you would not be able to ignore this guy easily.

I know for a fact a fact that almost every girl in the school likes him, though they won't admit it.

That is why I find him intriguing. He makes me stutter when he tries to make any civil conversation with me, out of the hundreds waiting for him to notice them.

Like every other guy, he probably likes those girls who are extremely pretty and fun to be with, not like me, girls who spend almost every free time in the library and who's constantly glued to a book- nope, nothing interesting there.

But you know what, I dream and hope that this guy notices those unnoticed girls. I may not be the all-around-pretty blonde fit and perfect girl who guys drool over. I'm the crazy curled redhead with a tomato blush, lanky body and a never ending scrutinizing eyes. I hope that I would be this guy's epitome of beauty and brains. Minus the beauty part- I know how to look in the mirror. And oh yeah, I also inherited my dad's full devotion and love to quidditch, being a chaser also, which makes me one of the guys. Oh the joy.

What I would give to have one decent and civil conversation with this guy, rather than staring at the back of his head in class and watching him help younger and wary students in the hallways. Not to sound too stalker-ish.

Well, there, he passes by me again. *sigh*.

"Heyyy! Dude, I'm here! See me? See me? I like you okay" – I screamed in my head.

He then glances my way and nods at me while giving a half smile. I beamed at him. That would be the closest thing I would be able to do with my Gryffindor courage, yeah, some courage.

Gotta study for potions.

Night Diary!

Until next time,

Rosie

* * *

><p>Scorpius POV<p>

Okay, so that was two passes in one night in the library. Better not push for another one, she might think I'm weird or something, hope she noticed my smile though.

* * *

><p><strong>.com .com .com .com .com<strong>


End file.
